Tachibana Saki
|birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 154cm |shoesize = 23.5cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model, Actress |agency = Nippon Columbia |active = 2017 - Present ( years) |labels = Label The Garden (former) |acts = Shine Fine Movement |group = Shine Fine Movement |joined = September 15, 2017 |graduated = June 30, 2019 |mcolor = |days = 1 Year, 9 Months, 16 Days |debutsingle = Hikari Crescendo |lastsingle = Dancing Dreamer |twitter = |instagram = }}Tachibana Saki '(橘咲希) is a Japanese pop singer. She was the leader of Shine Fine Movement. She is member of the group charm*charm under Nippon Columbia. They debuted in early fall of 2019. Biography Early Life Tachibana was born on October 22, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. 2017 In the summer Tachibana participated in the Columbia Idol Audition 2017. On August 21, it was announced that Tachibana passed along with Katou Marin and Watanabe Haruna. On September 15 Tachibana was announced that she would debut in the the third major group Shine Fine Movement. Along with Tachibana Nao, Tachibana Riko, Asahina Ruu, and Habuka Mei. It was also announced that she would be the leader with Habuka being the sub-leader. On October 15 Tachibana celebrated her birthday with a birthday concert ''Seven Seeds Vol.20 〜Tachibana Saki Birthday Party〜. 2018 On March 30, Tachibana, Tachibana Riko, and Tachibana Nao will participate in TOKYO IDOL Haru no Tairyoku Sokutei. It will be live broadcasted on niconico Live."橘莉子・咲希・南桜の3姉妹出演！" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-03-30. From June 3rd to June 10th, Tachibana participated in Groupy's July advertisement model event. On June 10th it was announced that Tachibana got first place, she will promote Groupy by being on an ad billboard in China."イベント予告" (In Japanese). Groupy Official Twitter. 2018-05-31.https://twitter.com/saki_LTG/status/1005828175992012801 (In Japanese). Tachibana Saki Twitter. 2018-06-10. On October 20, Tachibana celebrated her 19th birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.49 ~Tachibana Saki Birthday Party~. 2019 From April 11 to 14, Tachibana starred in the stage play you-keys stage play Romance. She was part of the peach cast."橘咲希 舞台出演決定！" (In Japanese). Official Shine Fine Movement Twitter. 2019-03-21 On May 25, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement, the group Tachibana is part of, would disband on June 30. She plans on continue to be an idol after the disbandment.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1132527906284900353 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-25. From May 30 to June 6, Tachibana and Habuka Mei participated in the Sonoda Hideki Engeki-sai musical Back Home."橘咲希&羽深芽生 出演！" (In Japanese). Official Shine Movement Twitter. 2019-04-26. From June 6 to June 7, Tachibana will participate in the 6th Hideki Sonoda engeki-sai impromptu show OvOb Impro Live, along with her sisters Tachibana Riko and Tachibana Nao.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1127217904489943040 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-11. On June 30 it was announced during the Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~, that Tachibana would be a member in the Nippon Columbia idol group charm*charm, along with her two sisters Tachibana Nao and Tachibana Riko. They started activities in the fall of 2019. On July 19, it was announced that Tachibana participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Tachibana Nao and Tachibana Riko.https://twitter.com/saki_charm/status/1152170142740041729 (in Japanese). Tachibana Saki Twitter. 2019-07-19. On October 14, Tachibana will hold a birthday concert to celebrate her 20th birthday, Seven Charms Vol.1 ~Tachibana Saki Birthday Party~. 2020 From February 22 to March 1, Tachibana performed in the stage play Shounenin Youshi Gendaihen. She was apart of the cast B team and played the character Ono Hotaru."橘咲希 出演！" (in Japanese). charm*charm Official Twitter. 2019-12-11."【お知らせ】" (in Japanese). Tachibana Saki Official Twitter. 2019-12-22. Personal Life Family= She is the younger sister of Tachibana Riko and the older sister of Tachibana Nao. |-|Education= As of March 2018 she has graduated from high school. When Tachibana joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Tachibana's given name, Saki, means blossom (咲; sa) combined with hope (希; ki). Profile Stats= *'''Name: Tachibana Saki (橘咲希) *'Nickname:' Saachan (さぁちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Blood Type:' O *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Zodiac Sign:' Libra *'Label The Garden Status:' **2017.09.15 Shine Fine Movement member **2019.06.30 Graduated * charm*charm Color: Blue (2019-) * Hikari Color: Red (2017-2019) *'LTG Groups:' **Shine Fine Movement (2017-) * Other Groups: ** charm charm (2019-) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Food:' Natto *'Hobbies:' Idols *'Special Skill:' Cartwheel *'Learning Language:' Portuguese Works Theater * 2019 Romance * 2020 Shounenin Youshi Gendaihen See Also * Gallery:Tachibana Saki * List:Tachibana Saki Discography Featured in * List:Tachibana Saki Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog Tag * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:3rd Generation Label The Garden Member Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:Leaders Category:People from Tokyo Category:Libra Category:1999 Births Category:October Births Category:2017 Additions Category:Tachibana Saki Category:Blood Type O Category:Red Member Color Category:Members who performed overseas Category:2019 Departures Category:Charm*charm